Universal's World of Creatures/Attractions
List of current and former attractions, retailing, dinning, and character meet 'n greets that can be found throughout Universal Metazoa. Attractions and animal exhibits Exotic Entry Current *'Universal Metazoa Trailway' - A seasonal interactive attraction where Mother Metazoa gives the visitors trials to explore the park. The trials involve many different tasks, like taking photos of an animal or riding an attraction. Those who completed a trial will be rewarded with a prize. After finishing the trial, Mother Metazoa shows up and crowns him/her as the "King" or "Queen of the Beasts". This attraction was inspired by the Island Trials of the Pokémon Sun & Moon games Opening date: March 6, 2017 *'Exotic Gardens' - An animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to flamingos, swans, ducks, geese, cranes, storks, tortoises, freshwater fishes, tree kangaroos and some Caribbean parrots. It consists of three sub-exhibits such as the Bird Swamp, which houses African waterfowl, the Freshwater Aquarium and the Reptile House Theme: TBA Map info: There's a host of amazing birds, freshwater fishes and crazy reptiles in this fantastic look at the world of animals Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Center Tour' - An animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction which invites guest to take a backstage tour through the Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Center facility where contains workers like veterinarians and animal keepers, rooms like hospital rooms, labs and research rooms, kitchens, and baby animal nurseries, and as well as animals that are been brought there. It is sponsored by National Geographic Society (2002-2015). Theme: Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Center Map info: Find out how to protect endangered species and take care of pets as you visit the best animal care centre in town via a backstage tour Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'General Electric’s Exotic Theatre' - A stage theater which show four annual shows. See shows on the Exotic Theater shows section. It is presented by General Electric (2002-present). Theme: stage show Map info: TBA Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'Minionimals' - A character meet-n-greet area featuring the minions from the Despicable Me in different animal forms. It is sponsored by Chiquita Brands International (2012-present) Theme: Despicable Me minions Map info: TBA Opening date: March 21, 2012 Replaced: Jumanji: The Wild 4D Experience *'All-Star Safari Zone' - A meet-n–greet attraction featuring various characters all wearing safari suits Theme: Popular characters and stars and safari Map info: All your favorite movie, TV and cartoon characters are on their safari trip as you'll have your chance to greet them. Opening date: March 21, 2002 Former *'Jumanji: The Wild 4D Experience' - A 3D film and special effects attraction based on Sony Pictures' 1995 film Jumanji, which features clips from the film. It is sponsored by Sony (2002-2011). Theme: Jumanji Map info: TBA Opening/closing date: March 21, 2002 -June 6, 2011 Replaced by: Minionimals Tropical Biomes Africa Safari Current *'Out of Africa Journeys '- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which is inspired by Karen Blixen’s 1937 Danish book and Universal Pictures’ 1985 film Out of Africa and it’s contains the habitats of African animals including lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, wildebeest, hippopotamus, antelopes, gazelles, African monkeys, ostriches, kudus, bongos, African wild dogs, hyenas, grey crowned cranes, okapis, African rhinos and others. Plus it also contains several of life-sizes replicas of props and engines inspired from the 1985 film along the way. Theme: Out of Africa book and film and African animals Map info: Get up close and personal with some of your favorite animals and discover the world of the classic movie Out of Africa Opening: March 21, 2002 *'Engaging Pachyderms '- a dueling steel rollercoaster which consists two sides themed to elephants such as African and Asian elephant for guest to choose either one of them before riding them. Theme: African and Asian elephant Map info: Hop aboard the elephants of Africa, as you clash with the Asian rivals though a duel that takes place on a thrilling rollercoaster rampage Opening: June 1, 2002 *'Curious George’s Jungle Playland '- an outdoor interactive play area aimed at young children age 2-6 hosted by a famous monkey Curious George. Theme: Curious George Map info: Play through the jungle with your favorite mischievous monkey Opening date: Janurary 2008 *'Watu and the Animal Tales from Africa '- a musical stage show that tells about old African folk stories. Theme: old African animal folktales Map info: TBA Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'The Wild Safari Ride Starring Jimmy Fallon' - a motion simulator ride which the sequel to Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon, but focuses on the African safari. Theme: Jimmy Fallon and African wildlife safari Map info: Hang on to your seat belts for the funniest wild safari ride through the wildlife of Africa, with none other than Jimmy Fallon. Opening date: May 15, 2019 Replaced: Mokele-Mbembe - The Legendary Animal Former *'Mokele-Mbembe - The Legendary Animal '- an animatronic greet attraction similar to Triceratops Encounter, but features a life-sized animatronic figure of the legendary dinosaur creature Mokele-Mbembe, where guest can greet. Theme: Mokele-Mbembe Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: March 21, 2002- April 17, 2017 Replaced by:'''The Wild Safari Ride Starring Jimmy Fallon Madagascar '''Current *'Madagascar Trails '- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to lemurs and other Madagascan animals including chameleons, geckos, fossas, etc. Theme: DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar series and Madagascan animals Map info: Walk though the jungles of Madagascar, where is home amazing lemurs, and as well as chameleons, geckos, the savage fossas, and many more Opening date: March 21, 2002 Renamed: 'The Habitat of Madagascar *'Journey to Madagascar- an indoor boat ride based on the first Madagascar film. Theme: DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar. Map info: TBA Opening date: September 1, 2012 *'King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round!'- a carousel ride with Madagascar characters. Theme: DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar ''series '''Map info:' You want fun? Then take a ride around in a fun jungle carousel featuring King Julien. Opening date: December 6, 2012 Former * I Like Move It! King Julien's Royal Dance Party! '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: September 15, 2009 - July 4, 2010 Replaced by: 'TBA * '''The Penguins of Madagascar: Mission Party '- A dark-ride featuring the Penguins of Madagascar. '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: September 15, 2009 - July 4, 2010 Replaced by: '''TBA Asian Kingdom '''Current *'The Eastern Exotic Walkway '- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction consisting Asian animals like tigers, Malaysian tapirs, buffalos, oxen, Asian elephants, Asian monkeys, Asian rhinos, etc. It consists of two subzones, one with North Asian animals, and the other one which focuses on South Asian animals. Theme: Wildlife of Asia Map info: The largest continent awaits you for an adventure, from the Himalayas to the Sundarbans. Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'Panda Kingdom' - an animal exhibit attraction which is home to giant pandas, red pandas and pheasants'.' Theme: Giant pandas Map info: Encounter the most magnificent giant pandas. Opening date: April 22, 2012. *'Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness' - a stunt show featuring Po and other characters from the Kung Fu Panda movies. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA. Opening date: April 22, 2012 Latin Wilderness Current *'Amazon Dome' - a large rainforest hall with a freshwater aquarium attached on it, which is home to macaws, sloths, giant otters, giant freshwater fishes, piranhas, manatees, caimans etc. Theme: Amazon Rainforest Map info: TBA Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'Dora & Diego’s Musical Jungle Adventure' – a sing-along musical stage show featuring the characters from Nickelodeon’s Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Diego, Go! Theme: Nickelodeon’s Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Diego, Go! Map info: Ahola! Come and join Dora, Diego, and the gang as they take on their to search the legendary Musical Jungle in this musical, sing-along interactive show. Opening date: April 22, 2011 Replaced: Woody Woodpecker’s Wacky World of Birds *'Flying Toucans & Macaws '– a child-sized skytram themed which is a similar concept to Pteranodon Flyers, but as young guest can choose either toucans or macaws-themed sections to take on a flight around Latin Wilderness. Theme: toucans and macaws Map info: See the jungle from a bird's perspective. Opening date: July 7, 2010 *'Quetzalcoatl '- a flying rollercoaster, which a simulacra of SeaWorld's Manta, but themed after the legendary snake of the same name. Theme: TBA Map info: Take a flight with the mystic serpent known as Quetzalcoatl to soar through the rainforest. Opening date: March 28, 2013 *'Samba Party! '– an outdoor musical performance with sumba music and Brazilian dancers. Theme: Samba music Map info: Hear and feel the rhythm of the Brazilian music that'll you'll celebrate. Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'TBA' - TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA. Opening date: TBA Replaced: Rio: A Bird's Journey Former * Amazon River Run '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: March 21, 2002 - December 2, 2009 Replaced by: 'Rio: A Bird's Journey * '''Rio: A Bird's Journey '- a dark ride featuring the characters from Rio franchise. '''Map info: Follow Blu and his friends to a music-filled adventure. 'Theme:' '''TBA '''Opening/closing date:' November 16, 2016 - May 13, 2018 Replaced by: '''TBA Wild Seas '''Current *'Habitat Reef '– an aquarium-alike walkthrough attraction with fishes, crabs, lobsters, sponges, starfishes, dolphins, etc. Theme: Marine animals Map info: Explore through the deep to encounter many different living things underwater. Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'Seals and Sea Lions Habitat' – an animal exhibit where can encounter with seals and sea lions and even feed them with fishes. Theme: Seals and sea lions Map info: TBA. Opening date: March 21, 2002 *'Polar Wildlife' – an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with two separated buildings with animals of Artic and Antarctica, housing walruses, polar bears, seabirds, penguins etc. Theme: Polar animals. Map info: Walk through the frozen wildreness where all the polar animals you'll encounter. Opening date: June 21, 2012 *'Happy Feet: Tappin’ on Stage' – a musical revue show featuring the characters from Warner Bros. Happy Feet ''franchise, located near Polar Wildlife. T'heme:' ''Happy Feet Map info: 'Party on with the tap-dancing penguins. '''Opeining date: '''November 5, 2011 *'Marine-Go-Round '''– a carousel based on sea animals. '''Theme: '''marine animals '''Map info: Take a "swim" around the carousel with fishes, dolphins, seals, whales and other marine creautres. Opeining date: '''May 25, 2006. '''Former * Here Comes Flipper! – a dolphin show based on 1960s feature film and television show Flipper. It got closed to make place for the new dolphin lagoon at Habitat Reef. '''Theme: Flipper'' Map info: '''Experience the entertainment spectacular with Flipper the dolphin and his friends. '''Opening/closing date: March 21, 2002 - July 9, 2008 Replaced by: '''TBA Amity Village '''Current *'TBA' - TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA. Opening date: TBA Replaced: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA SpongeBob LandPants '''Current *'TBA' - TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA. Opening date: TBA Replaced: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA The Lost Kingdom '''Current *'TBA' - TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA. Opening date: TBA Replaced: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA Wild Woods of America '''Current *'TBA'- TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA Opening date: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Metazoa '''Current *'TBA'- TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA Opening date: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA Animal Starland '''Current *'TBA'- TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA Opening date: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa '''Current *'TBA'- TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA Opening date: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA PETopia '''Current *'TBA'- TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA Opening date: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA Desertlands '''Current *'TBA'- TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA Opening date: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA Discovery Lagoon '''Current *'TBA'- TBA. Theme: TBA Map info: TBA Opening date: TBA Former * TBA '''- TBA '''Theme: TBA Map info: '''TBA '''Opening/closing date: TBA Replaced by: '''TBA Universal Express available Height restrictions Current Former Characters Original park characters Universal-own characters Third party characters Retails Restaurants and snacks Parades Current Former Exotic Theater shows * '''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Wildlife - Based on a children’s animated television show The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That. It occurs from February 14 to March 6. Map info: Join Sally, Nick, Fish, the Things, and of course The Cat in the Hat as they're about to embark the adventure and knowledge of every living thing in the wildlife. Theme: The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That and wildlife. Opening date: 2014 * Hop Live - An Easter-themed concert music revue featuring characters Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment Easter comedy film Hop. It occurs from March 20 to April 27 Map info: Rock on with E.B., the Easter Chicks and The Pink Berets on this hilarious and heartwarming Easter musical concert spectacular! Theme: Hop. Opening date: Spring 2012 * Peppa Pig's Animal Alphabet Safari - Featuring Peppa Pig and her family who goes on their alphabet safari trip to find what animal that start with their names from A to Z. It occurs from May 4 to July 6. Map info: Go on a safari with Peppa Pig and her family to discover letters and words describing animals. Theme: Peppa Pig. Opening date: Summer 2011 * Hybrid - A horror stage show as part of Halloween Horror Nights’ Savage Safari event. It occurs September 25 – November 1. Map info: One company had fulfilled their dream, to create the Ultimate Animal. But something went terribly wrong. Opening date: 2016 * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer - A Christmas-related musical stage show as part of Holly Jolly Safari event and based Rankin/Bass’ 1964 animated Christmas special of the same name. It occurs from November 20 to December 24. Map info: In the first live show based on the classic holiday special, join Rudolph and his friends on his amazing adventure and how he learned how special he is with his bright red nose. Theme: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Opening date: 2011 * The Wild Throneberries Live - a show based on Nickelodeon's animated series of the same name. * Jack Hanna Show * The Kratt Brothers Show * The Crocodile Hunter Show * The Lorax Speaks for the Trees - a short-lived live action/puppet show featuring the characters from the 2012 animated film The Lorax Map info: TBA Theme: The Lorax Opening date: March 1, 2012 Closing date: June 20, 2012 *TBA Canceled attractions * Village of the Pygmies - a kids’ play area themed after the TBA * 'Norm of the North character appearance '- The costumed characters based on the 2016 animated film are meant to be appeared at the Wild Seas area, but it was scraped for two reasons: one is to Universal can't get the rights to use the film's characters from Loinsgate, and second is the fact Norm of the North ''got highly negative receptions both commercially and critically upon its released. * '''Father of the Pride character appearance '- The costumed characters of DreamWorks Animation/NBC's 2004 animated sitcom Father of the Pride are meant to be appeared at Animal Starland section, but it was cancelled due to TBA * 'Pet Chimp Rage '- Planned in early 2009, it is a horror attraction exclusively for the HHN's Savage Safari event which would focuses on the pet chimpanzee going on the violent rampage, terrorizing everyone. But later after the most real-life tragic and horror event happened where Travis, the chimpanzee, had murdered his owner's friend, the project was thought to be as the offensive reference to the attack as it was scrapped. * TBA Category:Theme parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Attractions Category:Animal theme parks Category:Zoos